The Ghost of You
by SugarRum
Summary: E se la spada di Hans avesse frantumato in mille pezzi la statua di ghiaccio di Anna? Se l'inverno perenne scatenato da Elsa non si fosse fermato? Una notte di tre mesi dopo, il fantasma di Anna fa visita, ad uno ad uno, alle persone che per lei hanno contato qualcosa, nella sua breve vita al di fuori delle mura del castello. Story inspired by littlekristoff's fanart (on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

_Capitolo 1: I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun it's all the same..._

Tre mesi. Tre lunghi mesi erano passati dal giorno dell'incoronazione della regina. Tre mesi di gelo e ghiaccio, che cresceva di ora in ora. Arendelle era in ginocchio, piegata dalla forza del gelido vento, che incessante spazzava il fiordo, e dalla neve che continuava a cadere imperterrita, coprendo come un sudario di morte ogni cosa. Gli abitanti erano rinchiusi nelle casette di legno, un tempo colorate ma che ora apparivano tutte uniformemente bianche, e non osavano avventurarsi per le strade ghiacciate per paura di fare la stessa fine della principessa. Elsa non aveva trovato rimedio a tutto quello. Non era riuscita a fermare quella tempesta che aveva creato senza volerlo…non riusciva a controllarla, ormai aveva vita propria.

Per lei, quei tre mesi, erano passati tutti come una lunghissima notte insonne. Da quando Anna era morta, a stento si era nutrita e i segni della stanchezza e del deperimento erano chiarissimi sul suo volto niveo, ormai scavato ed ingrigito: non aveva dormito per più di due ore a notte, ore in cui non faceva altro che sognare instancabilmente e in continuazione quella maledetta spada che mandava in pezzi la vita di sua sorella.

Quella notte non fece eccezione e quando si svegliò urlando, nel buio più totale, si portò una mano al petto, per evitare che il cuore fuggisse via impazzito. Ormai gli incubi la tenevano in pugno, facendole visita ogni notte e ogni giorno senza requie, appena chiudeva gli occhi, appesantiti dalla stanchezza e dalla privazione di sonno. Era distrutta nello spirito e nel corpo: sapeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuta molto ancora e sperava che con la sua morte anche la tempesta, che teneva stretto il suo regno in una gelida morsa, si sarebbe placata.

Come c'era da immaginarsi, l'aspetto della sua stanza rispecchiava perfettamente il suo tormento interiore: il vento, che aveva scatenato, aveva divelto le ante dell'armadio e le tende del suo letto erano a pezzi, sparse sulle lenzuola candide, coperte da una coltre di soffice neve. Nell'aria, alcuni fiocchi sostavano immobili, come se avessero fermato la loro turbinosa danza, nel momento esatto in cui la regina aveva aperto gli occhi. La situazione era peggiore delle altre volte: in precedenza aveva fatto volare qualche oggetto, aveva gelato il pavimento e le pareti, ma mai aveva avuto la forza di distruggere qualcosa.

Si strinse le braccia al petto, cercando un po' di calore, cercando quel conforto che non sarebbe arrivato, dondolandosi nel buio, mentre un lampo impetuoso squarciava il cielo, illuminando a giorno la sua stanza.

Scese tremante dal letto e si avvicinò alla finestra. Lo spettacolo che le si profilava davanti non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello dei suoi incubi, era peggio: la neve bloccava le uscite delle case, intrappolando gli abitanti; il cielo plumbeo incombeva con grosse nuvole nere sulle teste dei suoi sudditi; gli alberi delle navi, imprigionate nel fiordo ghiacciato, svettavano su quella landa lugubre e desolata, come lapidi di un cimitero, testimoni della sua incapacità di controllarsi, mentre un vento furioso faceva volare via qualsiasi cosa gli si parasse davanti.

Poggiò le mani alla finestra e strinse i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche: cosa poteva fare? Perché la tempesta non diminuiva d'intensità con il deteriorarsi della sua persona? Se avesse avuto l'assoluta certezza che si sarebbe placata con la sua morte, avrebbe aperto all'istante quella finestra e si sarebbe lanciata nel vuoto. Ma non aveva sicurezza di ciò, solo dubbi. Poteva solo stare a guardare il suo regno perire di stenti e freddo, mentre scompariva sotto metri di neve bianca, soffice e letale.

Il cuore le martellava furioso nel petto e sentiva il sangue affluirle veloce alla testa. Respirò piano, a grandi boccate per cercare di calmarsi, per non peggiorare la situazione, ma fu tutto inutile. Nella stanza, i fiocchi di neve sospesi a mezz'aria ricominciarono a volare vorticosamente, imprigionandola nella sua piccola bufera personale. Un verso disperato le sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, per non vedere, per far finta che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, ma non funzionò, perché anche ad occhi chiusi riusciva a vedere la rovina che aveva abbattuto sul suo popolo, la maledizione che oramai non era più solo sua ma di tutta Arendelle.

Si aggrappò al davanzale, artigliando con le dita il freddo marmo, che sotto il suo tocco cominciò a gelare. Respirò ancora, preda della paura e dell'angoscia. Qualcosa, fuori dalla finestra attirò la sua attenzione. Dal cielo buio, attraverso i cirri cupi, filtravano lampi di luce viola e verdastra. Trattenne per un attimo il fiato, per capire cosa fosse quello strano fenomeno e, quando arrivò alla conclusione, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime: l'aurora boreale, riusciva a penetrare la cortina di nuvole, che impediva di vedere il cielo trapunto di stelle.

-"Elsa, il cielo si è svegliato! Dobbiamo giocare."- una voce cristallina ruppe il silenzio della stanza.

Un brivido freddo le scese lungo la schiena, e gli occhi le si spalancarono per lo spavento, quando quella voce le giunse alle orecchie, accompagnata da una risata argentina. Si voltò di scatto, pronta a cogliere qualsiasi movimento in quella bufera, ma nulla. La neve continuava a cadere e a volteggiare in spirali impossibili, precludendo qualsiasi cosa alla sua vista. Stava impazzendo, non c'erano altre spiegazioni.

Accecata dalle lacrime e dalla bufera, cercò a tentoni la colonna del letto e vi si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, facendosi male alle mani, facendo quasi entrare le unghie nel legno scolpito.

-"Elsa!"- di nuovo quella voce che la chiamava. No, non poteva essere, stavolta l'aveva sentita chiaramente: era la voce di una bambina.

Un guizzo di bianco improvviso si mosse nella coda dell'occhio, al limite del suo campo visivo, attirando la sua attenzione. Per un momento sperò di star sognando, sperò di essere intrappolata in uno dei suoi incubi e che di li a poco si sarebbe svegliata. La bufera si placò di colpo, lasciando cadere mollemente i fiocchi al suolo.

Aveva ragione, la voce che aveva sentito era quella di una bambina, ma non di una qualsiasi, bensì di Anna. Le stava davanti con i capelli raccolti in due codini disordinati e un sorriso enorme e bucherellato, mentre con le mani dietro la schiena si dondolava avanti e indietro. Era la Anna che aveva lasciato chiusa fuori dalla porta la prima volta, quella con cui aveva condiviso la stanza e notti piene di giochi con la neve.

Il respiro le si mozzò in gola e per un momento, che le parve infinito, osservò quella figura evanescente e opaca, che la fissava di rimando con sguardo interrogativo.

-"Andiamo Elsa, lo facciamo un pupazzo di neve?"- le chiese, sempre sorridendole.

Un verso di sorpresa, le uscì dalle labbra a quella richiesta. La bambina scomparve e il momento successivo un bussare ritmico alla porta la fece rinvenire dal suo stato di trance. Corse ad aprire ma come c'era da aspettarsi non c'era nessuno oltre la soglia. Ma l'eco della risata cristallina di Anna, vibrava ancora per i corridoi bui. Uscì fuori e cominciò a vagare senza meta, alla disperata ricerca della piccola Anna. Passò davanti alla sua camera, e si fermò di colpo. Posò una mano sul legno intagliato, apprezzandone la precisione dei disegni e fermandosi su un'incisione scura. La strofinò con l'indice: era una tacca che Anna aveva provocato andandoci a sbattere contro con la sua spada di legno.

-"Su Elsa, andiamo!"- la voce di Anna la chiamò e mentre si voltava vide la sorellina sparire dietro l'angolo.

-"Dove mi stai portando, Anna?"- chiese al nulla, mentre scendeva le scale. Se in quel momento qualcuno della servitù l'avesse vista in quello stato, con la treccia sfatta, con la camicia da notte e i piedi scalzi a correre per i corridoi, l'avrebbe di certo ritenuta pazza.

Non le rispose, ma con una risatina acuta sparì dietro una porta. Elsa si fermò, osservando bene dove il fantasma della sorella l'aveva condotta: la sala del trono, lo stesso posto dove da piccole giocavano assieme, il posto in cui una notte di tanti anni prima l'aveva colpita per sbaglio, rischiando quasi di ucciderla. Prese un respiro profondo e poi afferrati i battenti, spalancò l'uscio sul buio e il silenzio della sala vuota. Mosse alcuni passi nell'oscurità: "Dove sei Anna?"- sussurrò piano, temendo di essere sentita dai pochi abitanti del castello.

-"Elsa!"- esclamò la bambina, ridacchiando e attirandola al centro della sala -"Fa la magia! Fa la magia!"-

Il respiro le si bloccò in gola a quelle parole ed indietreggiò di un passo: "No, Anna. I-io non posso."- soffiò fuori, guardando la bambina con gli occhi spalancati dal terrore: non avrebbe rivissuto gli avvenimenti di quella maledetta notte.

-"Ti preeeeego! Non succederà nulla."- la supplicò il piccolo fantasma, mettendo il broncio.

Elsa si ricompose e quasi le venne da ridere a quella vista: quando erano piccole, Anna riusciva sempre a spuntarla, mettendo su quell'espressione da cucciolo indifeso, e lei da brava sorella maggiore acconsentiva ad ogni suo capriccio.

La piccola dondolava le braccia lungo i fianchi, guardandola con un sorrisino furbetto: sapeva che Elsa sarebbe crollata se le avesse fatto la faccina triste.

Le mani della regina si mossero veloci tra loro, formando un piccolo globo di luce bianca e soffusa: "Sei pronta?"- le chiese abbassandosi alla sua altezza.

La piccola Anna annuì con forza.

Elsa scagliò in alto la sfera di luce, che esplose, diffondendo migliaia di finissimi fiocchi di neve perfetti nell'aria. Restò a guardarli per un secondo, prima che le risate di gioia della sorellina attirassero la sua attenzione.

-"È stupendo!"- la bambina correva tra i fiocchi, che volteggiavano lenti fino a posarsi al suolo, creando uno spesso strato di neve.

Elsa la vide fermarsi e scomparire per un istante e poi ricomparire al suo fianco: "Vieni anche tu."- la esortò trascinandola con sé nella sua folle corsa in quel mare di bianco.

Anna rideva ed Elsa rideva a sua volta, prima piano, poi sempre più forte, finché le loro risa non riempirono l'opprimente silenzio che aleggiava da troppi mesi su quelle stanze spoglie e gelide, piene di ricordi mancati.

La bambina improvvisò un girotondo, poi corse tra la neve, che continuava magicamente a cadere, con le braccine alzate, cercando di afferrare i batuffoli bianchi. Quando sembrava che ne avesse uno a portata di palmo, stringeva il pugno e poi lo riapriva, costatando tristemente di non averlo preso. I fiocchi scivolavano attraverso le sue manine evanescenti, continuando la loro caduta libera fino al pavimento.

Elsa la osservò, con il sorriso che pian piano abbandonava le sue labbra, con la consapevolezza di quello che aveva davanti: un fantasma. Ma non uno qualsiasi, lo spettro di sua sorella, della sua dolce sorellina.

Anna era morta.

Fu come se in quel preciso istante avesse metabolizzato quella notizia, come se il suo cervello non avesse voluto registrarla. Brividi freddi cominciarono a scuotere la sua esile figura, mentre il respiro accelerava e gli occhi le si inondavano di lacrime calde e salate.

Si lasciò cadere in terra, sotto il peso di quella tragedia che si portava sulle spalle da tre lunghi mesi: Anna era morta, lei era sola. Era tutta colpa sua.

Si prese il viso tra le mani, lasciando scivolare via le lacrime, che tessevano tele cristalline sulle sue guance.

-"Elsa?"- la voce della piccola Anna la richiamò, tremante.

Non riusciva a risponderle, non ne aveva la forza. Non l'aveva fatto durante quei tredici anni in cui lei aveva bussato incessantemente alla sua porta e non l'avrebbe fatto nemmeno ora, deludendola per l'ennesima volta.

-"Elsa"- un leggero spiffero di vento le scostò i capelli, quando lo spirito le si avvicinò –"n-non è colpa tua."- proferì con voce lieve.

-"Si, invece."- le rispose con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi, continuando a coprirsi il volto con le mani -"Tu sei morta, per colpa mia."-

-"No."- protestò, alzando la voce -"Non sei stata tu ad alzare quella spada contro di me."- la sua voce era cambiata, diventando più adulta.

Elsa la spiò attraverso gli spiragli tra le dita: ora aveva davanti la Anna della sua incoronazione, la sorella che si era meravigliata quando l'aveva salutata; quella che le aveva presentato tutta speranzosa il verme che l'avrebbe tradita; la Anna che l'aveva rincorsa su per una montagna innevata sprezzante del pericolo; quella che aveva mandato via, colpendola al cuore; quella che aveva visto disintegrarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.

Le mani scivolarono via dal suo viso, andandosi a stringere convulsamente l'una all'altra sul suo grembo.

Prese fiato: "Io ti ho colpita, per colpa mia sei diventata una statua di ghiaccio. È a causa mia se di te non rimane nulla, se non una lapide con un nome ed un epitaffio."- le disse tenendo lo sguardo basso, incapace di incrociare quello della sorella.

-"Oh Elsa, di me rimane molto più di quello che pensi."- la rassicurò, cercando di poggiarle una mano sulle spalle. La ritrasse subito, rendendosi conto di non poterla toccare.

-"Cosa?"- le chiese la regina, alzando gli occhi umidi su di lei.

-"Io sono attorno a te."- pronunciò quelle parole in un soffio. Elsa non riusciva a capire, la sua mente cercava di elaborare il significato di quelle parole, senza riuscirci.

-"Il mio corpo si è dissolto nell'aria, diventando parte di tutto ciò che ti circonda."- le spiegò, intuendo la sua confusione –"Sono nell'aria che respiri, nell'acqua che bevi…"- cercò di sfiorarle una guancia, facendo tremolare le dita ad un millimetro dalla sua pelle -"sono in ogni goccia di pioggia che ti bagna il volto, in ogni fiocco di neve che sprigioni dalle tue mani."- le sorrise mestamente.

Elsa aprì il palmo della mano e raccolse uno dei fiocchi ghiacciati che continuavano a cadere su di loro: lo osservò bene, nella conca della sua mano, era così piccolo e fragile, ma pur sempre perfetto, capace di sopravvivere alla più violenta delle tormente, un po' come Anna che era riuscita ad andare avanti in tutti quegli anni, nonostante tutto.

-"Riesci a vedermi? Riesci a scorgere una parte di me in quel piccolo capolavoro di ghiaccio?"- le chiese.

Elsa continuò a fissare il fiocco di neve nella sua mano, mentre la vista le si offuscava di nuovo di lacrime: annuì, chiudendo la mano su quella sua fragile creazione.

-"Come farò ora che tu non ci sei più? Cosa riuscirà a tenermi sotto controllo? Per tutti questi anni sono riuscita a tenere a bada i miei poteri per paura di farti ancora del male, ma ora che tu sei…"- singhiozzò rumorosamente, non riuscendo a proferire quella parola ad alta voce- " niente potrà fermare tutto questo. Ho maledetto Arendelle e tutto il suo popolo e non vi è alcuna possibilità di scampo."-

-"Elsa guardami, per favore."- le intimò con voce dolce ma autoritaria –"Tutto questo non è una maledizione, anche se lo può sembrare. Ricorda che questo tuo grande talento è più grande di ogni tua paura."-

-"Ma.."- cercò di protestare.

-"Elsa, lo so. Io non sono più qui…qui!"- disse indicando il pavimento –" Scusa, lo so è difficile da capire, ma ascolta: sarò sempre qui"- le disse indicando il suo cuore -"e qui, nei tuoi ricordi."- le disse sfiorandole la testa.

-"Quali ricordi, Anna? Ne abbiamo così pochi…"- si lamentò Elsa distogliendo lo sguardo.

-"Beh, conserva quei pochi che hai come il più prezioso dei tesori. E poi te ne costruirai altri, andrai avanti per la tua strada, io diventerò solo un ricordo lontano del tuo passato."-

Elsa provò a ribattere ma Anna la interruppe: "Ci riuscirai, io so che puoi farlo. Non importa cosa è stato, dovrai guardare solo avanti, non dovrai più voltarti indietro. Il futuro ti riserva tanto, Elsa, credimi io lo so."-

-"Come fai a saperlo?"- le chiese scettica.

-"Cose da fantasmi."- la liquidò con un gesto della mano –"Ascolta, devi solo imparare ad amare il tuo potere, ad amarti per quello che sei."-

-"Non potrò mai amare quello che ti ha uccisa."- constatò la regina.

-"Elsa, devi farlo! Impara ad amarlo come amavi me. Perché tu mi amavi, insomma mi volevi bene, vero?"-

-"Certo che si!"- proruppe indignata la regina.

-"Ottimo"- Anna si alzò –"Io sarò sempre qui con te Elsa, anche se non riuscirai a vedermi, quindi cerca di rigare dritto."- disse in tono serio, alzando l'indice come per ammonirla. Poi scoppiò a ridere e Elsa si beò di quel suono melodioso, cercando di imprimerlo bene in mente: sapeva che non l'avrebbe rivista più.

Anna smise di ridere all'improvviso, tornò seria, mentre si voltava indietro, a scrutare qualcosa nel buio: "Devo andare. Mi stanno aspettando."

-"Aspetta, chi?"- Elsa si alzò di scatto, allungò un braccio per trattenerla, ma le passò attraverso. Entrambe osservarono il punto in cui la mano della regina avrebbe dovuto toccarla.

-"Mamma e papà."- disse sorridendo –"Loro sono fieri di te, a dispetto di quello che puoi pensare tu."

Le lacrime cominciarono a ricadere copiose dai suoi occhi lapislazzuli, senza che lei avesse alcun potere per fermarle.

-"Io non posso farcela da sola. Ti prego, non andare."- la supplicò, facendo un passo verso di lei.

-"Si ce la farai. Dopotutto, sei sempre stata tu la più forte tra noi due."-

Non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare come una bambina. Anna le si avvicinò piano: "Sorridi Elsa, altrimenti non potrò andarmene…sapevi che sarebbe successo."- le disse con un sorriso triste.

Anna le afferrò la mano e riuscì inspiegabilmente a toccarla, per la prima volta. Elsa spalancò gli occhi e la strinse subito in un abbraccio.

Pian piano la sorella si staccò, finchè solo le punte delle loro dita rimasero intrecciate, poi si allontanò per sempre. Per un attimo, nel buio della sala, ad Elsa sembrò di scorgere le sagome diafane dei suoi genitori che le sorridevano.

Sorrise a sua volta, cercando di essere forte, come le aveva detto la sorella. Poi Anna le rivolse un ultimo sguardo e scomparì.

In quel preciso istante le imposte delle finestre si spalancarono con un rumore assordante facendo entrare l'aria gelida della notte. Corse ad affacciarsi e un soffio freddo le scompigliò giocosamente i capelli.

Si mantenne alla balaustra e guardò il regno che si estendeva oltre le mura.

Un sussurro trasportato dal vento la fece sorridere, mentre la tempesta si placava sopra Arendelle: "Lascialo andare, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

_Capitolo 2: And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow_

I giorni erano filati via in un batter d'occhio, veloci ed inafferrabile; l'estate non era tornata e l'autunno si era arreso all'inverno. Il tempo non migliorava e il paesaggio circostante era perennemente innevato, coperto da un bianco quasi accecante.

C'era qualcosa di starno nell'aria, lo avvertiva: aveva sempre l'impressione che mancasse qualcosa, che dovesse accadere qualche cosa da un momento all'altro. O forse, era solo lui che era cambiato, dopo quello che era successo: si sentiva diverso, più vulnerabile, come un animale ferito.

Tutto era diverso ormai, non si poteva tornare indietro, quello che era andato perso non poteva essere recuperato: l'aveva persa per sempre, era un dato di fatto. Eppure, a volte, aveva come l'impressione che fosse ancora lì in qualche modo, da qualche parte, assieme a lui: diverse volte nel bosco, aveva sentito i suoi passi incerti sulla neve, che lo seguivano e gli era parso che il vento sussurrasse il suo nome.

L'aveva sognata più di una volta, confondendo la realtà con il sogno, illudendosi che lei stesse bene, al sicuro da ogni pericolo; era sempre la stessa visione: lei che correva e rideva felice su un prato fiorito, ed allungava una mano verso di lui; ma quando cercava di afferrarla, il sogno svaniva e lui si ritrovava al buio, con le mani che stringevano l'aria.

Tre mesi. Erano passati tre mesi e non riusciva ancora a capacitarsene, non riusciva a credere che fosse davvero finita così: lei era morta, scomparsa davanti ai suoi occhi, frantumata in mille schegge di ghiaccio.

Già, il ghiaccio, quello che aveva sempre amato, ma che ora non riusciva nemmeno a nominare: gli ricordava troppo lei.

Anna.

Quando l'aveva riportata al castello, e le porte avevano cominciato a chiudersi, aveva tristemente realizzato che, molto probabilmente, non l'avrebbe più rivista. Lì si sarebbero presi cura di lei, l'avrebbero salvata e avrebbe vissuto una vita lunga e felice con il suo principe, dimenticandosi del tempo che aveva trascorso insieme a lui. Con il passare degli anni, sarebbe diventato un plebeo qualunque e lei non lo avrebbe più ricordato.

Era tornato sulle montagne con Sven, come aveva desiderato dal primo momento in cui quella furia scatenata era entrata nella sua vita di prepotenza. Ma si era chiesto, se davvero lo stare da solo con la sua renna, fosse quello che voleva in realtà. Voleva davvero vivere il resto dei suoi giorni come un recluso, ora che aveva trovato qualcuno che gli aveva fatto provare qualcosa? Davvero le renne erano migliori delle persone? No. Era questa la risposta. Da qualche parte, giù sul fiordo, chiusa in una stanza del castello, c'era una ragazza che era molto meglio delle renne.

Anna era riuscita a scalfire la sua dura scorza da montanaro, aveva aperto una breccia nel suo muro di isolamento e vi aveva fatto entrare il mondo. Si era divertito ad ascoltare i suoi discorsi sul vero amore e l'aveva presa in giro per l'avventatezza dei suoi sentimenti.

Ma, quando si era ritrovato atterrato da Sven, in mezzo alla neve, con il suo amico che gli dava contro, aveva capito che ci era caduto anche lui, nella trappola dell'amore. Aveva capito che c'era qualcun altro di cui gli importava là fuori, a parte Sven.

E allora aveva corso, giù per il fianco scosceso della montagna, fino allo stremo delle forze e aveva urlato il suo nome con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, cercando di scorgere in quella tempesta improvvisa la sua esile figura: ma era stato tutto vano. Non era riuscito a salvarla, non ci aveva nemmeno provato: lei gli aveva voltato le spalle, per difendere la sorella.

E tutto era finito, con il clangore di una spada e una vita che andava in frantumi.

Doveva ammetterlo, c'era stato un momento durante il loro viaggio, in cui avrebbe voluto strozzarla, pur di farla smettere di parlare: il silenzio non aveva scampo con lei.

Non era mai stata zitta, nemmeno per cinque minuti, fino a quel momento, quando il ghiaccio aveva ricoperto interamente il suo corpo, cristallizzandolo nel suo estremo atto d'amore. Il fiordo gli era sembrato stranamente silenzioso, mentre la regina cercava di trattenere a sè quanti più pezzi poteva del simulacro di ghiaccio della sorella. Non aveva mai pensato di poter provare un dolore tanto forte, ed invece aveva sentito letteralmente il suo cuore incrinarsi e poi spezzarsi in un milione di pezzi.

Il silenzio non era mai stato tanto assordante, come in quel momento.

'Avresti potuto correre più veloce! '- continuava a ripetergli una vocina –'Forse se l'avessi raggiunta in tempo, sarebbe ancora qui.'

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro: un reietto della società non avrebbe mai potuto salvare la principessa, non avrebbe funzionato.

Per un momento infinito, lì su quel fiordo ghiacciato, si era sentito inutile, come quando aveva visto gli occhi dei suoi genitori chiudersi pesanti, per il freddo e il dolore, per sempre. Quella volta il calore del corpo della madre lo aveva salvato dal gelo, ma ora, cosa poteva salvarlo dalla tempesta che imperversava fuori e dentro di sé?

L'unica risposta che aveva trovato a quella domanda era stata: Anna.

Ma lei non c'era più, il vento si era portato via gli ultimi frammenti della sua vita, spazzandoli lontano dalla sua vista. Non sarebbe più tornata. Quella volta, nemmeno la magia di Granpapà avrebbe potuto qualcosa contro quella disgrazia.

Era rimasto fermo, incapace di fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, a guardare la regina piangere, mentre stringeva stretta una scheggia di ghiaccio, fino a farsi sanguinare le mani.

Aveva sentito qualcosa di caldo scivolargli lungo il viso e si era meravigliato quando, con la punta dell'indice, aveva catturato una lacrima solitaria. A quella ne erano seguite altre, lente e silenziose: non ricordava di aver mai pianto in vita sua, nemmeno per la morte dei suoi genitori. Ed invece in quell'occasione si era ritrovato con gli occhi velati di lacrime, mentre il muso di Sven lo sfiorava, per fargli coraggio.

- "Stupida ragazzina!" - una voce adirata lo aveva riscosso dal suo stato d'inerzia, riportandolo alla cruda realtà dei fatti.

Il principe, quello che Anna aveva professato di amare, quello che avrebbe sposato senza esitazione alcuna, quello che prima l'aveva lasciata al suo destino ed infine l'aveva uccisa, stava inveendo contro quello che rimaneva della principessa: Anna aveva sventato i suoi piani diabolici contro la regina, mettendosi in mezzo, mandando in fumo la sua congiura.

Questo non doveva essergli andato a genio, perché aveva cominciato ad urlare al vento la sua frustrazione, oltraggiando la memoria di Anna con le parole più aspre che avesse mai sentito. Poi aveva alzato di nuovo la spada contro Elsa, cercando di attuare comunque i suoi piani, come se la morte di Anna non avesse significato nulla, come se quello che era appena successo fosse stato solo un piccolo intoppo.

Non c'aveva visto più per la rabbia: un momento prima era fermo sul fiordo e l'istante successivo gli era addosso. L'aveva spinto via e poi gli si era avventato contro, prendendolo a pugni, colpendolo così tante volte da aver perso il conto. Non si era fermato nemmeno quando le nocche gli si erano sbucciate e il sangue aveva cominciato a colargli tra le dita.

Aveva sentito qualcuno urlargli di fermarsi, ma la voce era lontana, ovattata, surclassata dal rumore dei colpi che infliggeva al principe, ormai privo di sensi, e dai singhiozzi della regina, che vibravano ancora nell'aria immota.

Le guardie gli avevano abbaiato contro di lasciarlo andare, poi l'avevano tirato via a forza, spingendolo da parte sul ghiaccio duro, mentre si caricavano il corpo del traditore e sparivano veloci, così com'erano arrivate.

La regina continuava a rimanere ferma nel punto esatto in cui era scomparsa la sorella; aveva mandato via tutti, non si era lasciata aiutare, non aveva voluto ascoltare le parole confortanti di nessuno. Per un secondo aveva pensato di avvicinarsi per sostenerla, per farle sapere che capiva il suo dolore, che era anche il suo; però era tornato sui suoi passi pensando all'assurdità della cosa: la sua vista le sarebbe risultata oltremodo odiosa, in fondo lui avrebbe dovuto salvarla ed invece non c'era riuscito.

Si era odiato per quel motivo, aveva continuato a farlo mentre ritornava sulle montagne e lo faceva ancora adesso, mentre seduto nella sua baita giocherellava sovrappensiero con il suo coltellino a serramanico, dondolandosi sulla sedia: il suono della lama che appariva e scompariva con un sonoro click, il crepitare del fuoco nel camino e il russare rassicurante di Sven, gli tenevano compagnia nelle sue notti insonni da quell'infausto giorno.

La tempesta, che non si era fermata un istante da quando Anna era morta, la mancanza di lavoro e la conseguente inattività, gli lasciavano troppo tempo per pensare, per indugiare su quei pochi ricordi che aveva di lei, per crogiolarsi nel dolore e nell'autocommiserazione, portandolo all'esasperazione.

Sapeva che se non fosse stato per la compagnia del suo migliore amico, sarebbe di certo impazzito.

Un rumoroso crack, attirò la sua attenzione, e prima che potesse accorgersene era a terra, a gambe all'aria. La sedia aveva ceduto sotto il suo peso, ma sapeva che non era quello il motivo per cui si era rotta. Quando quel giorno di tre mesi prima era tornato su alla baita, aveva fatto silenzio per tutto il tragitto e poi una volta dentro aveva dato sfogo alla sua rabbia: si era accanito su tutto quello che gli si parava davanti e l'unica sedia che possedeva, era diventata il suo ultimo bersaglio. L'aveva scaraventata in terra, con tanta violenza da rompere due delle quattro gambe di legno. Quando, alla fine di quell'eccesso d'ira, si era guardato attorno, con il fiato corto, aveva scorto solo un enorme cumulo di cose rotte e lo sguardo preoccupato e spaventato di Sven. Nei giorni successivi aveva salvato il recuperabile e aveva tentato di aggiustare la sedia alla meglio, ma chiaramente con scarsi risultati.

Sbuffò rumorosamente e, con un verso di frustrazione, lanciò con un gesto secco il coltellino verso la parete opposta. La lama si conficcò per metà nel legno consunto, rimanendo affissa all'asse.

Si alzò, spolverandosi i pantaloni, pronto ad uscire nella tormenta per schiarirsi le idee, ma qualcosa lo fermò.

-"Ehi! Sta attento! Mi hai colpita."- una voce lo fece sobbalzare. Si voltò verso Sven, che si era svegliato con tutto quel fracasso, cercando una spiegazione. La renna lo fissò interrogativo, facendo un verso di diniego, come per dire 'non sono stato io'.

E chiaramente non era stato Sven, perché la voce continuò imperterrita: "Non ricordavo che fossi così suscettibile."- disse con tono irriverente.

Si voltò alla ricerca della fonte di quella voce e il respiro gli si congelò nei polmoni, quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura traslucida di Anna. Fece un passo indietro, strofinandosi gli occhi, pensando di star sognando ad occhi aperti, ma quando li riaprì lei era ancora lì, immobile ed eterea, che lo fissava in modo strano.

-"Sono diventato completamente pazzo. Ecco, lo sapevo che sarebbe successo. Ed è tutta colpa tua."- si lamentò, puntandole un dito contro.

Sven lanciò un verso strano e lui si voltò a guardarlo: "La vedi anche tu?"- gli chiese turbato. La renna gli rivolse uno sguardo come per dire 'chiara, come vedo te!'.

-"Allora qui c'è qualcosa che non quadra."- indietreggiò di un altro passo, intimorito da quella vista sovrannaturale.

-"Ehi! Fino a prova contraria quella arrabbiata dovrei essere io. E poi mi aspettavo un'accoglienza più calorosa, a dirla tutta. Ma conoscendoti, avrei dovuto prevedere una reazione così contrariata."- si lamentò delusa.

Kristoff la osservò in silenzio, pensando a qualcosa da dire, ma le parole sembravano essergli morte in gola.

-"Beh, non hai nulla da dire? Io torno dall'aldilà e tu mi fissi inebetito! Bene."- sbottò seccata.

Era proprio lei, con la sua parlantina, le trecce e il resto…non poteva essere.

-"Allora, ti sono mancata?"- gli chiese Anna facendo qualche passo nella piccola baita, guardandosi in giro.

Lui continuava a fare silenzio, incapace di articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

-"Mmm"- fece la principessa voltandosi verso di lui –"Dalla tua faccia direi di si…come stai?"- chiese corrugando la fronte.

Ah! Questa era bella, lei chiedeva a lui come stava…tipico di Anna, preoccuparsi per gli altri prima che per se stessa. Quella domanda sembrò riscuoterlo dal suo stato di sbigottimento totale.

-"Anna, sei morta! Forse dovrei chiedertelo io, non credi?"-

-"Ma non ci sarebbe nulla da dire…eccomi, mi vedi sto…alla grande!"- cercò di sorridere, poi tornò seria –"Ma tu non hai risposto alla mia domanda."- gli disse, avvicinandosi di un passo.

'Male, anzi malissimo!'- avrebbe voluto dirle, ma non gli sembrava giusto infierire, data la sua situazione, accollandole anche il suo dolore.

-"Bene. Cioè potrei stare meglio, ma…non mi lamento."- fece spallucce. Vide qualcosa cambiare sul volto opalescente della principessa, e abbassò lo sguardo per non incrociare i suoi occhi tristi: "Io e Sven ce la caviamo, come abbiamo sempre fatto."- concluse a voce più bassa.

-"Bene."- rispose Anna, schiarendosi la voce e recuperando un po' del suo caratteristico buon umore, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso –"Allora, qui non ho nulla da fare, a quanto vedo."

Kristoff alzò la testa di scatto, mentre lei si avvicinava a Sven sorridendogli.

-"Sai, ero venuta per…ringraziarti."- gli disse mentre continuava a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla renna.

-"A-a ringraziarmi? Per cosa?"- le chiese incredulo.

-"Per essere tornato indietro."- rispose quasi sussurrando, voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione seria –"Per aver cercato di salvarmi, anche se sapevi che non avrebbe funzionato."

Incredibile: lo stava ringraziando per averla lasciata morire!

-"Non devi ringraziarmi."- disse scuotendo il capo-"Io non ho fatto nulla, non ho nemmeno provato a salvarti."-

-"Oh, Kristoff. Hai fatto molto più di quanto immagini: mi hai fatto capire che c'era qualcuno che teneva a me, qualcuno per cui ero importante, per cui valevo la pena di rischiare."- gli sorrise mestamente- "Ma forse mi sbagliavo."- sussurrò fra sé.

Kristoff la guardò, incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di Anna, per capire se dicesse davvero: aveva l'aria più seria che le avesse mai visto e nemmeno un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra ceree.

-"B-bene, credo proprio d'aver finito qui."- la principessa distolse lo sguardo. Kristoff era sicuro che se Anna non fosse stata un fantasma, se avesse avuto ancora un pizzico di vita e sangue in corpo, l'avrebbe vista arrossire imbarazzata.

-"Addio. È stato un piacere viaggiare con te, grazie di tutto."- gli disse con tono fermo e distaccato, schiarendosi la voce.

Non poteva lasciarla andare via così, doveva dirle qualcosa, doveva dirle che lei aveva contato davvero per lui, che la sua voglia di vivere l'aveva contagiato, cambiandolo inevitabilmente.

-"A-a…"non riuscì a dire nulla, sembrava che la voce l'avesse abbandonato definitivamente.

-"Non c'è bisogno che tu dica niente."- lo riprese Anna, avviandosi verso la porta e spalancandola con un gesto sul buio della notte- "Ho capito: ti dispiace, è stato bello conoscerti, bla bla bla e tanti cari saluti…ognuno per la sua strada!"- concluse con tono ironico, accennando un saluto con la mano.

Perché non la smetteva di parlare a vanvera? Perché non gli dava il tempo di racimolare qualche parola per salutarla per bene?

-"Riesci a stare zitta per un momento?"- la rimproverò brusco, mentre si avvicinava a lei.

Anna lo guardò avvicinarsi minaccioso, e fece un passo indietro, mentre lui sbatteva la porta, richiudendola.

-"E questo che significa?- gli chiese indicando la mano che teneva ancora premuta sul legno dell'uscio, per evitare che lei se ne andasse –"Sai che ora posso passare attraverso le cose? Non che sia piacevole, intendiamoci, ma non mi spaventa di certo una porta chiusa!"-

Lui rimase a fissarla serio.

-"Scusa era una battuta stupida."- disse abbozzando un sorrisino sghembo.

-"No. TU sei stupida."- lei lo guardò interrogativa –"Quando ti ho conosciuta pensavo fosse solo una mia impressione, ma ora ne ho la conferma: sei un'idiota!"- le disse rosso in viso, con il fiato corto.

-"Come, prego?"- fece lei, presa alla sprovvista.

Lui prese un respiro profondo, cercando di ordinare le sue idee, lasciando scivolare la mano giù dalla porta.

-"Non avrei mai pensato di poterlo dire un giorno, ma la verità è che…mi sei mancata. E non è vero che sto bene, credo sia la bugia più grande che abbia mai detto."- le confessò con voce tremante –" Sono all'esatto opposto dello star bene. Sto malissimo e non riesco ad andare avanti, non riesco a capacitarmi del fatto che tu non ci sia più, che non tornerai, che ti sia sacrificata inutilmente…"-

-"K-kristoff…io"- biascicò, colpita dalle sue parole.

-"No, lasciami finire. Come puoi anche solo pensare che tu non abbia contato niente per me?"-

Anna era per la prima volta a corto di parole; lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, impressionata dall'intensità del suo sguardo e del suo discorso.

-" Per quanto possano valere ora le mie parole, sappi che grazie a te ho scoperto che alcune persone sono migliori delle renne."- si interruppe, sorridendo fra sé, per l'idiozia che aveva appena detto –"Senza offesa Sven."- si voltò verso l'amico, che stava assistendo in silenzio a tutto quello scambio di battute.

La renna fece un cenno col capo per dirgli 'non preoccuparti, va avanti!'

Anna sorrise all'animale e poi riportò la sua attenzione su Kristoff.

-"Ti sei fatta strada a forza nella mia vita, con tutta la tua speranza e la tua cieca fiducia verso il prossimo. Credimi, in meno di due giorni mi hai restituito emozioni che non credevo di poter provare, sentimenti a cui avevo precluso l'accesso al mio cuore."- era arrossito inevitabilmente –"Anna, non so come spiegartelo, ma con te mi sono sentito utile, parte di qualcosa."-

-"Se può farti sentire meglio sappi che sei stato il mio primo amico e per me è stato lo stesso: formavamo una bella squadra io e te."- gli disse sorridendogli timidamente.

-"Non era solo questo. Avevo giurato a me stesso che non mi sarei affezionato mai più a nessuno. Era facile far finta di odiare tutti: non stavo male e il cuore non ne risentiva. Già troppe volte avevo dovuto…"- cominciò, ma Anna sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, perché continuò per lui.

-"…dire addio alle persone a cui avevo voluto bene. Non avrei sopportato di nuovo il dolore di un abbandono."- era la stessa cosa che pensava lei.

Si guardarono per secondi interi, senza dire nulla.

-"Così ho tentennato, ho cercato di starti il più lontano possibile, di non farti entrare nel mio cuore, sarebbe stato tutto più facile: ma non ci sono riuscito. Tutti i miei sforzi sono stati vani con te. Ho realizzato troppo tardi che eri importante, che eri di più che una principessa chiassosa ed incosciente, che non sarei riuscito a starti lontano…che avevo bisogno di te."- concluse avvicinandosi a lei.

-"Wow…n-non ricordavo fossi così loquace."- scherzò, incapace di reggere quella tensione.

-"Beh almeno questa è colpa tua, mi hai contagiato."- disse lui, alleggerendo il tono.

-"Direi che è più un mio merito! Dove la tenevi nascosta questa tua indole da poeta? Devo dire che mi piace questa nuova parte di te, che hai tirato fuori."-

-"Oh, ma smettila."- sbottò lui sorridendo, lusingato da quelle parole.

Il silenzio scese a farla da padrone per alcuni secondi, mentre si studiavano attentamente, con i sorrisi che sparivano pian piano dalle loro labbra.

-"Anna io ti…"- riprese lui, con voce tremante.

Anna fece un passo avanti, posandogli la mano impalpabile a pochi millimetri dalle labbra: "Ti prego, non dirlo."- lo supplicò, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa-" Sarebbe troppo difficile per me lasciarti andare."-

Kristoff avrebbe dato via volentieri metà della sua vita, per vedere di nuovo il colore brillante dei suoi occhi, le sue guance arrossate dal soffio della vita, le sue spalle che si alzavano ed abbassavano al ritmo del respiro che le riempiva i polmoni. Vederla così, incolore e ferma, innaturalmente troppo ferma, lo torturava.

-"Ma devo dirlo, altrimenti potrei dare di matto. Guardami, sto diventando uno stupido povero pazzo."- cercò di sfiorarla, ma si rese tristemente conto di non poterlo fare.

-"Mi dispiace."- sussurrò lei, rendendosi conto del suo turbamento.

Gli occhi di Kristoff pizzicavano, incapaci di trattenere ancora a lungo le lacrime. Da quando in qua era diventato così sentimentale? Ah, la risposta era davanti a lui…Anna.

La principessa alzò una mano, avvicinando il palmo alla sua guancia, cercando di accarezzarlo, ma come era successo a lui, rimase delusa nel costatare che non ci sarebbe riuscita.

Poi provò a fare qualcosa che avrebbe fatto volentieri da viva, una cosa che era in cima alle sua lista di cose da fare da quando aveva undici anni: baciare un principe. Certo, Kristoff non aveva un titolo e di un principe aveva ben poco, ma andava bene così.

Gli si avvicinò e chiuse gli occhi, pronta per una nuova delusione.

Kristoff capì le sue intenzioni e la lasciò fare. In effetti anche lui avrebbe voluto baciare quelle labbra instancabili, perennemente in movimento, ma temeva di sembrare inopportuno. In fondo, lei non aveva mai dato adito ad un interesse del genere.

All'inizio sentì solo qualcosa di freddo, come un alito di vento, accarezzargli la bocca, e pensò che quello era il massimo che potevano concedersi, dato la situazione irreale.

Poi però le sentì distintamente, le labbra di Anna, calde e soffici, premute contro le sue. Aprì gli occhi per la sorpresa, e la vide, con gli occhi chiusi, senza la minima distanza tra loro e pallida come un lenzuolo, ma solida, quasi avesse ancora un corpo. La strinse a sé, con l'intenzione di non lasciarla andare mai più e lei spalancò gli occhi, unica macchia di colore su quella pallida apparizione, scostandosi di poco.

-"Credo di amarti."- le soffiò lui sulle labbra.

-"Non devi."- fu la sua risposta, mentre abbassava lo sguardo –"Io sono morta: non si può amare a questo modo qualcuno che non respira più. Devi andare avanti, Kristoff, so che fa male, ma devi cercare di dimenticarmi, far finta che io non sia mai esistita."-

-"Impossibile."-

-"I venti del cambiamento soffiano forti, non danno scampo ai ripensamenti e ai rimpianti. Dovrai farlo inevitabilmente."- sentenziò come un antico oracolo –"Io non tornerò."

Sciolse il loro abbraccio e la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare un po' di neve fresca: "La tempesta si sta placando, riuscirai a trovare la tua strada senza di me."- disse osservando il cielo buio fuori, su cui pian piano cominciavano ad apparire le stelle, a lungo coperte da nuvole scure.

Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e, se avesse avuto ancora un cuore, le si sarebbe di certo spezzato a quella vista: le lacrime avevano straripato, rigandogli il volto, facendolo assomigliare tanto ad un bambino impaurito, lasciando ben poco del montanaro scortese e duro che aveva conosciuto qualche mese prima.

Prima che quella magia, che si era avverta anche con Elsa, svanisse, lo strinse di nuovo a sé, per fargli sentire tutto il suo amore, cercando di lenire il suo dolore. Lui la tenne stretta, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

-"Mi mancherai."- le sussurrò tra le lacrime, mentre un singhiozzo lo scuoteva.

-"Anche tu, non sai quanto."- sentiva la malinconia montarle dentro, ma i suoi occhi rimanevano innaturalmente asciutti.

Lo lasciò libero dalla sua presa e mosse un passo verso la porta: "Promettimi che non chiuderai di nuovo il tuo cuore al genere umano e all'amore: chissà forse quella giusta per te è proprio dietro l'angolo."- gli sorrise, mentre lui si asciugava il viso umido –"Promettimi che andrai avanti…fallo per me."- concluse seria.

-"Non dire sciocchezze, quella giusta è ad un passo da me, eppure è così lontana che non posso più raggiungerla."-

Lei fece per ribattere, ma lui l'anticipò: "Te lo prometto: proverò a diventare un tipo più sociale."- rise –"Ma per quanto riguarda la storia dell'andare avanti, non posso prometterti molto: la mente di sicuro ci riuscirà, il cuore…"- fece una smorfia –"non credo."

Anna lo fissò intensamente, prima di voltarsi verso Sven: "Tienilo d'occhio, non lasciare che pianga per me più del necessario."

La renna fece un verso d'assenso e le si avvicinò, leccandole la guancia.

Poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui: "Addio."- gli sorrise triste.

-"Non tornerai mai più, vero?"- le chiese, trattenendo il respiro, temendo la sua risposta.

-"No."- confermò –"Ma sarò sempre qui, in qualche modo."- cercò di spiegare.

Kristoff le sorrise, intuendo il significato delle sue parole.

-"Arrivederci, furia scatenata."- la salutò, prima che scomparisse in un refolo di vento.

Uscì dalla porta e Sven lo seguì subito.

Alzò lo sguardo sulla volta celeste, trapuntata di stelle che occhieggiavano splendenti, mentre nel suo cuore scendeva una pace insperata. Anna aveva ragione: ecco la sua tanto agognata quiete dopo la tempesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE GHOST OF YOU**

_Capitolo__ 3: I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat , it's breaking_

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che il suo mirabolante quanto semplice piano, per impadronirsi del trono di Arendelle, sarebbe andato a finire così, gli avrebbe dato poco credito, liquidandolo con un sorriso arrogante e un gesto veloce della mano: lui era Hans, della nobile stirpe dei Westerguard, tredicesimo in linea di successione al trono delle Isole del Sud...lui poteva tutto.

Prima di partire per quel luogo dimenticato da Dio, aveva scommesso con se stesso che l'avrebbe fatta pagare ai suoi fratelli per tutti gli anni di soprusi e derisione: sarebbe tornato a casa da vincente, da re, con una bellissima regina sottobraccio e un regno in pugno. La sua famiglia si sarebbe dovuta inchinare alla sua maestria e il padre avrebbe dovuto rimangiarsi tutte le parole con cui lo aveva screditato da quando era nato.

Invece, con suo grande sconcerto, dopo nemmeno tre giorni dal suo arrivo nel regno di Arendelle, si era ritrovato incatenato al freddo e lurido pavimento delle prigioni del castello. Aveva pianificato ogni sua mossa e aveva previsto le contromosse dell'avversario, così da essere sempre un passo avanti, come in un'immaginaria partita a scacchi, e aveva condotto il gioco nel modo più veloce e pulito possibile. Ma aveva sperato troppo presto di aver fatto scacco al re…o alla regina, in questo caso.

Elsa. Il solo pensiero di quell'algida donna gli mandava una miriade di brividi di gelo giù per la schiena. Prima di presenziare alla cerimonia dell'incoronazione, aveva cercato informazioni sulla futura sovrana di quel piccolo regno, incastrato tra le pieghe dei fiordi, tra il mare e la terra, ma nessuno aveva saputo dirgli alcunché: sembrava che quel popolo stranamente ospitale, non conoscesse affatto la principessa Elsa. I suoi fratelli avevano accennato al fatto che le principesse di Arendelle non fossero uscite spesso dal castello, negli ultimi tre lustri, ma mai avrebbe immaginato un tale stato di ignoranza generale da parte del popolo: come faceva quella gente ad accettare di essere governata da qualcuno che non conosceva nemmeno? Quando aveva sollevato la questione con alcuni uomini, nel cortile del palazzo, quelli lo avevano guardato male, come se avesse appena detto un'assurdità: "Re Agdar, che Dio lo abbia in gloria, è stato un grande sovrano. Ha portato la pace e la prosperità ad Arendelle, dove suo padre aveva lasciato solo morte e carestia. Siamo sicuri che la principessa Elsa eguaglierà i risultati del padre."- gli aveva risposto uno di quei popolani.

Quegli uomini e quelle donne, si fidavano cecamente di qualcuno che non avevano mai visto, credevano nelle capacità di qualcuno che era rimasto chiuso dietro le porte sprangate del castello, per quasi vent'anni! Com'era possibile? Aveva molto presto lasciato perdere la questione, per due motivi: il primo era che lui non aveva riposto mai la sua fiducia in qualcuno e nessuno gliene aveva mai data, per questo non avrebbe potuto capire gli schemi mentali di quella gente; il secondo era stato un ostacolo tra le zampe di Sitron, il suo cavallo.

Tra uno svolazzare di taffetà e nastrini di seta, la seconda in linea di successione, gli si era letteralmente buttata tra le braccia. La principessa Anna, gli era capitata tra le mani come un impiccio e poi si era dimostrata essere il suo lasciapassare per le grazie della regina.

Certo la principessa era accettabilmente carina e così assurdamente ingenua e bisognosa di attenzioni che gli avrebbe reso il tutto più facile, ma perché non provare anche con la regina? In un modo o nell'altro avrebbe avuto il trono. Ma, si era presto reso conto che tutto il suo charm e la sua galanteria non sarebbero serviti a molto, contro il muro di fredda indifferenza della giovane sovrana.

Quella donna, oh quella bellissima quanto gelida donna, che a stento lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva soppesato con un solo sguardo le sue intenzioni, lo aveva stregato in tutti i sensi possibili. Lui adorava le donne che gli sfuggivano, quelle che volevano fare le preziose e che poi si rivelavano essere le peggiori meretrici. Aveva sperato a lungo che il suo giochetto funzionasse con Elsa, ma lei non era una di quelle che fanno strisciare gli uomini ai propri piedi, anzi lei sembrava essere indifferente agli sguardi e agli apprezzamenti dei gentiluomini presenti. E ovviamente, questo aveva alterato i suoi piani. Anzi, a voler essere totalmente sincero, glieli aveva facilitati, dando un'accelerata al tutto: nel giro di un giorno era passata dall'essere la nuova ed acclamata regina, al mostro che tutti temevano e che erano pronti a destituire dal trono.

Nella sua mente geniale, era fatta: avrebbe sposato quella sciocca di Anna, così assetata d'amore da bersi tutte le sue moine e fidarsi ciecamente di lui, dopo aver tolto di mezzo Elsa, anche se gli dispiaceva molto sprecare un corpo e un viso del genere, e sarebbe salito al trono, acclamato dal popolo per la sua generosità. Re Hans, il Magnanimo. Già gli sembrava di vederla la folla lodante, che inneggiava il suo nome. Avrebbe poi rilegato Anna al semplice compito di moglie obbediente, per tenere tutto il potere tra le sue mani: lei non avrebbe più avuto voce in capitolo, qualunque fosse stata la questione. Al massimo le avrebbe concesso di donargli un erede, ma niente di più.

E quando Elsa era fuggita via ed Anna le era corsa dietro, lasciando lui in carica come reggente di Arendelle durante la loro assenza, gli era sembrato tutto quasi troppo semplice…come rubare le caramelle ad un bambino!

Ma nel progettare la sua macchinosa congiura, non aveva tenuto conto di un fattore molto importante, quel qualcosa che aveva fatto capitolare interi imperi e che avrebbe fatto fallire anche il suo piano. E come avrebbe potuto prevederlo? Era una cosa che gli era stata a lungo negata, anzi forse non l'aveva mai avuta. L'amore, quello con la A maiuscola, quello sincero ed incondizionato, che scavalcava qualsiasi avversità e che fronteggiava impavido anche il giorno estremo del giudizio.

Proprio quando pensava di essersi sbarazzato per sempre di Anna e di star per porre fine al suo complotto con l'uccisone di Elsa, quel sentimento a lui così estraneo ma a lungo cercato, si era frapposto tra lui e il conseguimento del suo piano.

L'amore di Anna nei confronti di Elsa, aveva salvato quest'ultima da morte certa. La minore si era parata tra la sua spada e le spalle tremanti della regina, sacrificando la sua vita per salvare la sorella. Un gesto, che nella sua mente suonava strano, quasi come una follia.

Una forza misteriosa l'aveva spinto via, dopo che la lama della sua spada aveva mandato in frantumi la figura cristallizzata della principessa, abbattendolo sul duro ghiaccio del fiordo.

Una rabbia a lungo sopita, si era impadronito di lui quando aveva presto intuito che il suo gesto era stato visto da tutti e che quindi tutti avevano scoperto le sue vere intenzioni, mandando in fumo i suoi piani di conquista.

-"Stupida ragazzina!"- aveva gridato mentre si rialzava per recuperare la spada, che era volata via dopo l'impatto-"Maledetta impicciona! Non potevi restartene buona a morire nella tua tomba di ghiaccio? Dovevi per forza intrometterti negli affari dei grandi, eh, sciocca ed ingenua principessina?!"-aveva brandito la spada e si era riavvicinato ad Elsa, che sembrava non essersi accorta della sua vicinanza, persa com'era nel suo stato di trance, pronto a colpire di nuovo-" Anna sei stata solo una enorme…"- ma non aveva concluso la sua protesta, che qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, l'aveva di nuovo atterrato, mandandolo di nuovo a sbattere contro il ghiaccio. Era come se una montagna gli fosse franata addosso.

Aveva guardato sorpreso in alto, verso il suo assalitore e…chi diavolo era quello?

Non sapeva chi fosse quel bestione che lo tratteneva al suolo e lo colpiva, senza la possibilità di potersi difendere, ma l'unica cosa di cui era certo,era che non l'avrebbe scampata tanto facilmente se non avesse fatto qualcosa. Aveva cercato di contraccambiare i colpi del suo sconosciuto avversario, mandandone solo alcuni a segno e poi aveva avuto la peggio e aveva visto il suo sangue sporcare il limpido ghiaccio ai suoi piedi, quando un pugno lo aveva centrato in pieno volto e aveva sputato via qualche parola offensiva insieme al liquido denso e rosso che gli colava dalla bocca.

Alla fine, anche se non avrebbe voluto, si era arreso alla superiore forza fisica della bestia che gli si era avventata addosso. In lontananza aveva sentito le voci di qualcuno, venirgli in soccorso, ma si erano perse nella nebbia buia che gli aveva offuscato i sensi, in seguito ad un altro colpo ben assestato.

Così, al suo risveglio si era ritrovato, sporco e sanguinante, in una cella buia ed umida, che puzzava di cose a cui non aveva voluto pensare per non rischiare di dare di stomaco. Si era alzato ed aveva notato che le mani erano legate con pesanti catene al pavimento, proprio come lui aveva fatto incatenare la regina. Con passo pesante e le ossa indolenzite, si era avvicinato alla piccolissima finestra che lasciava intravedere il fiordo: tutto era immobile ed immutato là fuori, anzi sembrava che il ghiaccio fosse aumentato da quando aveva perso i sensi. Una voce, anzi più un lamento, si alzava sopra l'ululato del vento: la regina piangeva ancora la sorella, lì da qualche parte, sul mare ghiacciato.

Con non poca fatica, si era lasciato cadere a terra e aveva aspettato la sua punizione.

E ormai erano tre mesi che l'aspettava. Tre mesi in cui ogni mattino aveva aperto gli occhi, temendo che il giorno dopo non avrebbe potuto farlo. Tre mesi di silenzio e gelo ininterrotto, intramezzato solo dalle urla di una donna nel bel mezzo della notte, che lo facevano svegliare terrorizzato. Immense tormente di neve avevano accompagnato la sua prigionia dal giorno dell'uccisone della principessa, oscurando la sua finestrella sul mondo, che gli precludevano la vista del regno, ormai imprigionato sotto metri e metri di bianco.

Quella notte aveva dormito come un ghiro, sognando di cavalcare Sitron nei campi ricchi di papaveri della sua terra, finché uno spiffero gelido non si era insinuato tra le pieghe degli abiti sozzi e logori che portava dal giorno dell'incoronazione, svegliandolo. Strano: era rimasto ad ascoltare il silenzio, ma le urla della donna, che ora aveva capito trattarsi della regina, non avevano riecheggiato tra le mura di pietra del castello, come ogni notte. Forse era morta per il dolore. Peccato, gli sarebbe piaciuto rivedere almeno un'ultima volta, il suo viso niveo ed incantevole.

Si tirò su a sedere, sullo spartano giaciglio di legno e paglia, che aveva imparato a chiamare letto, strofinandosi le mani sulle gambe quasi paralizzate dal freddo, espirando profondamente, lasciando sfuggire uno sbuffo di condensa dalla bocca. Si guardò attorno, alla fioca luce delle lampade ad olio appese nel corridoio delle prigioni: sulle pareti di pietra della cella, si ramificavano ghirigori di ghiaccio, belli alla vista ma letali per la sua salute, che ne era certo, se non l'avessero giustiziato, presto l'avrebbero ucciso nel sonno.

Sospirò, pensando alla miseria in cui era andato a finire, per colpa della sua bramosia di potere e vendetta: "Dannata vita!"- ringhiò a denti stretti, tra sé.

-"Hans."- un sussurro portato dal vento, gli carezzò l'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire. Si guardò attorno, pronto a scorgere la Morte in persona, negli angoli bui della cella, ma non vide nessuno, invece: "Haaans."- la voce di prima lo canzonò dal nulla.

-"Chi sei? Vieni fuori!"- gridò, facendo sobbalzare le guardie che piantonavano la sua porta.

Il rumore del metallo contro il metallo, lo riscosse dal freddo terrore che gli aveva fatto perdere la lucidità per alcuni secondi; una guardia, aveva sbattuto la base della sua lampada contro le sbarre della sua cella: "Che succede qui dentro? Incubi, _Vostra Altezza?_ "- gli chiese, calcando la voce su quell'appellativo, con tono irrisorio.

-"L'avete sentita quella voce? Quella voce, che chiamava il mio nome?"- chiese alzandosi dal pagliericcio su cui riposava e avvicinandosi alla porta della cella.

-"Voce? Quale voce? Io non ho sentito niente."- proclamò con voce calma una delle due guardie, mentre l'altra si ondeggiava un dito alla tempia destra, per dire che il principe era infine impazzito.

Hans li fissò torvo e poi gli diede le spalle: non avrebbe di certo permesso a delle squallide guardie reali di prendersi gioco di lui così impunemente: "Tornate pure al vostro meritato riposo, zotici."- sibilò sottovoce.

Si riaccomodò sul suo giaciglio e si prese la testa tra le mani tremanti: forse stava davvero impazzendo come aveva insinuato quella guardia. Forse la solitudine e il freddo avevano vinto, dove anni e anni di invisibilità e ingiustizie avevano fallito.

Il principe Hans sarebbe morto infine,da povero pazzo. Che destino crudele era stato il suo: ignorato, prevaricato, sbeffeggiato dalla sua stessa famiglia, abbagliato da una donna troppo bella e potente e caduto in miseria per colpa di un'insulsa principessa.

Quanto ridicolo doveva sembrare agli occhi delle guardie, che ogni giorno gli portavano i pasti o che lo controllavano da mattina a sera?

Quanto patetico era risultato ai suoi dodici fratelli, quando la certa lettera della regina era giunta nelle Isole del Sud, portando la notizia del suo arresto? Si meravigliava, del fatto che dopo tre mesi di snervante attesa i suoi fratelli non avessero ancora decretato il suo destino. Quanto ci voleva, per decidere della sorte di qualcuno di cui non ti interessa? Lui lo sapeva: nulla. Lui non si era fermato a riflettere nemmeno un attimo prima di calare la sua spada verso Elsa, e quando aveva lasciato Anna, fredda e quasi senza vita chiusa nello studio della regina, non aveva avuto nemmeno un ripensamento. Niente. Solo la vorace fame di vendetta e riscatto che gli premeva dentro.

Sbuffò, scontento di quella situazione: bloccato tra la vita e la morte, in un limbo di gelo e ghiaccio.

Si avvicinò alla finestrella della cella per controllare le condizioni in cui versava Arendelle. Con suo grande stupore, la tempesta si era placata, lasciando dietro di sé solo il fantasma di quello che era stato un regno florido e ospitale. Dopo tre mesi, riuscì a scorgere le stelle, che stavano cominciando a far capolino tra le nubi nere, che andavano dissipandosi pian piano. Un senso di pace aleggiava tra le costruzioni imbiancate di Arendelle, lasciando presagire qualcosa di buono.

Ma se fuori l'aria profumava di cambiamenti positivi, di una terra che risorge a nuova vita dopo il rigido inverno, dentro quella cella continuava ad esserci il tanfo della morte incombente, dell'incognita di un futuro forse inesistente, di rimpianti e sogni infranti. Aprì la finestrella e si sporse, per quel poco che gli permettevano le catene ai polsi, per inspirare profondamente l'aria pulita di quella notte calma, illuminata dalla luce di quella luna nuova e dagli spettacolari bagliori dell'aurora boreale.

Si perse ad osservare quella magica vista.

E poi di nuovo, quella voce fastidiosa, che l'aveva chiamato pocanzi, ruppe il silenzio: "Hans, lo senti il profumo della libertà? È così inebriante, vero?"- fu solo un mormorio soffuso, dolce come una carezza al suo orecchio.

Il principe si voltò di scatto verso l'interno della cella, facendo saltare lo sguardo da un capo all'altro del piccolo quadrato di mura grigie, con gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro mozzato.

Lo sferragliare di catene che seguì dopo, gli gelò il sangue nelle vene, lasciandolo per un attimo paralizzato, con le spalle rivolte verso la finestra.

-"Respira profondamente, perché dubito che ne avrai più occasione."- una lieve risatina seguì quelle parole profetiche.

Al limite del suo campo visivo, qualcosa richiamò il suo sguardo e dal freddo muro inanimato, tra uno svolazzare di vesti bianche, emerse una figura opalescente, che lo lasciò senza fiato e apparentemente senza vita, per alcuni secondi.

Il suo viso era bianco, più bianco della neve, più bianco della morte stessa, e il suo vestito rispecchiava in pieno il pallore cadaverico della sua pelle: il puro e virginale candore di un abito da sposa. Hans stava per sentirsi male.

-"A-anna?"- quel nome sfuggì alle sue labbra in un tono di voce che non riuscì a riconoscere. Era stato lui a parlare?

-"Già."- fece atona, quella figura evanescente e spettrale, che aveva le sembianze della defunta principessa. Gli si avvicinò, lasciando la minima distanza tra loro, passando un dito incorporeo sotto il suo mento.

-"Perché tremi?"- gli chiese ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, facendolo rabbrividire-"Forse, mi temi?"- continuò inchiodandolo con lo sguardo, mentre un accenno di sorriso, appariva sulle sue labbra ceree.

Perché tremava come una foglia? Aveva davvero paura come diceva? Anna, sempre ammesso che fosse lei e non una proiezione del suo cervello pazzo, non poteva fargli del male. Lei era morta.

-"Temerti? E perché mai? Non ho avuto paura di te da viva, figuriamoci da morta."- disse in tono sprezzante, cercando di placare il tremore che si era impossessato delle sue membra.

-"Allora se non tremi per la paura, per cos'altro potresti farlo, vediamo: rabbia, per la tua misera sorte? Rimorso, per avermi uccisa, forse?"- lo incalzò Anna, alitandogli in viso.

-"Per il freddo, forse."-ironizzò, cercando di trovare un qualcosa di logico in quello che stava accadendo.

Il volto etereo di Anna si contorse in una smorfia disgustata: "Come fai?"- gli chiese allontanandosi di un passo.

-"Come faccio a fare cosa?"- rigirò la domanda.

-"Ad essere così."-rispose semplicemente.

-"Così, come?"- chiese scocciato.

-"Così disgustosamente te."- sputò fuori, senza la minima traccia di amichevolezza nella voce.

Hans rimase a fissarla, inerme dinanzi allo spettacolo soprannaturale della sua venuta, sferzato da quelle parole dure come il ghiaccio che imprigionava il fiordo.

-"Hans,"- il suo nome suonava come una maledizione sulle sue labbra-"perché?"- cacciò fuori in un soffio, con lo sguardo triste.

-"Perché cosa, Anna?!"- la sua vista cominciava a disturbarlo più di quanto volesse ammetterlo.

Lo spettro gli fu di nuovo addosso,in un battito di ciglia: Anna alzò la mano verso il suo volto, lasciando che le sue impalpabili dita, scivolassero lente sulla guancia ispida del principe, come in un'amorevole carezza. Poi scesero verso la gola, cercando di afferrarla: sapeva che non avrebbe potuto nuocergli nelle sue condizioni. Ma Hans no: infatti lo vide ingoiare a vuoto e abbassare lo sguardo verso di lei. Il principe avvertiva distintamente qualcosa premere contro la pelle delicata del collo.

-"Perché lo hai fatto?"- Anna gli si avvicinò così tanto, che ormai le loro labbra distavano solo pochi millimetri- "Perché mi hai uccisa? Credevo mi amassi."-

-"Credevi male, allora."- le rispose brutalmente, cercando di respingerla, ma la frase venne fuori senza fiato, troppo per suonare crudele-" Eri così stolta, così disperata d'amore, che è stato un gioco da bambini, illuderti."

Saltò spaventato, quando la presa sul suo collo, sembrò farsi più fredda e violenta. Si morse le labbra, per evitare di urlare.

-"Invece io ti amavo davvero."- la sua voce un fioco bisbiglio nel suo orecchio.

Poi ad un tratto la sua presa scomparve e la sua figura incorporea, si staccò da lui. Anna rimase dinanzi a lui, in tutta la sua gloria ultraterrena. Nemmeno da viva aveva avuto tutto quella grazia divina. Si concesse di studiare per un attimo la sua figura, coperta da quell'abito candido, ferma in una posa quasi teatrale.

Lacrime nere cominciarono a sgorgarle dagli occhi, rigandole il viso di porcellana, sporcandole il vestito di disturbanti macchie scure.

-" Perché?"- gli chiese di nuovo, semplicemente.

-"Perché non mi è mai importato nulla di te, né delle tue stupide chiacchiere, né del fatto che avessi bisogno di qualcuno che ti stesse accanto dopo anni di reclusione. Eri solo una pedina del mio gioco…una pedina altamente sacrificabile, aggiungerei. Se qui c'è qualcuno da rimproverare per la tua morte, quella sei tu, non certo io."- le disse scrollando le spalle.

Anna lo fissava a bocca aperta, incredula di fronte a tanto cinismo: "C-cosa?"

-"Oh Anna."- la chiamò con tono benevolo-"Se tu non fossi stata tanto ingenua da gettarti tra le mie braccia e credere ad ogni parola che usciva dalle mie labbra, ora non saremmo qui."- ci pensò su un attimo-"O forse si, ma non è questo il punto." Si allontanò dalla finestrella e, per quanto gli permettesse il peso delle catene ai polsi, cominciò a gesticolare verso di lei, per sottolineare il suo punto di vista.

-"Il punto è, che se sei morta è colpa della tua stupidità. Anna, so che fa male sentirselo dire ma, non offenderti, sei davvero un'idiota. Come hai potuto pensare, che io avrei potuto scegliere te, scricciolo insignificante, come mia consorte? Andiamo, è una follia, il solo pensiero. Io ho bisogno di una donna di classe, raffinata, con modi impeccabili e con un cervello che sia un po' più grande di una noce; tu sei l'esatto opposto di tutto questo; l'unica cosa che ti qualificava era il tuo titolo, nulla di più."- concluse girandole attorno.

-"Sei un mostro!"- sputò fuori Anna, voltandosi a guardarlo.

-"Disse lo spettro inquietante…"- la canzonò lui, sedendosi sulla sua sudicia branda.

-"Come puoi continuare a vivere, con il peso di quello che mi hai fatto? Tu-mi-hai-uccisa!"- gli urlò contro. La sua voce rimbalzò violenta sulle pareti,lasciandolo assordato per alcuni secondi, facendolo tremare come qualche minuto prima. Hans si chiese come mai le guardie non accorressero, con tutto quel fracasso che stava facendo quella pazza-"Per colpa tua e della tua sete di potere, non avrò mai un futuro, non riceverò mai il mio primo bacio, né potrò sposare il mio vero amore. Non potrò stare accanto a mia sorella, come ho sognato di fare in tutti questi anni e tutto questo solo a causa tua!"- le lacrime nere avevano smesso di sporcarle il viso candido, ma il suo sguardo continuava ad essere colmo di rabbia e tristezza. Non pensava che Anna fosse capace di provare tali emozioni.

-"Non hai nessun rimorso per questo?Mmh?"- gli chiese infine.

Hans alzò lo sguardo su di lei, puntando i suoi occhi giada, cerchiati da ombre scure, nelle iridi incolore della principessa.

-"No."- fu la sua risposta laconica.

Anna rimase spiazzata di fronte alla sua crudele schiettezza. Se avesse ancora potuto respirare, era sicura che il fiato le si sarebbe smorzato in gola, dopo quella semplice parola rivelatrice.

-"Ora, se hai finito, posso porti io una domanda? Certo che si."- rispose per lei-"In nome della sanità mentale, perché diavolo indossi un abito da sposa?"- le chiese prendendola in giro.

Anna sembrò riflettere sulla domanda, poi un piccolo sorrisino si fece strada sulle sue labbra: "Oh, l'hai notato. Ne sono felice."- disse, girando su se stessa-"Sai, era di mia madre, bello vero? L'avrei indossato alle nostre nozze, nel caso ce ne fossero state…ma a quanto pare avevi altro in mente, per noi."

-"Noi?! Ancora non capisci, non c'è mai stato un noi…"- la interruppe bruscamente lui, ridacchiando della sua ostinata buona fede.

Anna lo ignorò: "In teoria avrebbero dovuto seppellirmi con questo, ma di me non rimane nulla, giusto?"- chiese più a se stessa che a lui-" Mi dispiaceva non averlo potuto indossare in nessuno dei due casi, così ho voluto metterlo comunque, per venire a farti visita."

-"Perché proprio per venire da me?"- chiese scettico.

-"Per smuovere il tuo animo velenoso: pensavo che se avessi visto quello che mi avevi precluso, forse avresti potuto redimerti, provando rimorso per le tue azioni. Ma mi sbagliavo, sei e resterai sempre il viscido principe dei vermi."

-"Sbagli. Di una cosa mi sono pentito."- le disse alzandosi piano a fronteggiarla, sovrastandola con la sua altezza-"Di non averti uccisa quando ho avuto la prima occasione: avrei dovuto toglierti la vita quando sei tornata dalle montagne, debole ed indifesa nelle mie mani. Sarebbe stato uno scherzo spezzarti il collo o soffocarti con un cuscino, così avrei avuto la libertà di uccidere anche tua sorella. Ma sono stato troppo magnanimo e ho voluto lasciarti ancora qualche minuto di vita…è stato un grave errore da parte mia. E me ne rammarico ogni giorno."- le confessò con voce atona.

La mano di Anna scattò veloce verso il suo viso, nel vano tentativo di colpirlo. Ma con suo grande sconcerto, la mano passò attraverso la pelle del principe, senza arrecargli nessun danno. Perché con Elsa e Kristoff le era riuscito e con lui no?

Hans si riprese dall'iniziale turbamento e scoppiò a ridere di gusto, di fronte all'espressione smarrita della principessa-" Avrei dovuto presumerlo sin dall'inizio, che non potevi fami del male. I morti non possono nuocere ai viventi. La mia balia mi raccontava spesso storie di fantasmi e mi diceva sempre di non temerli, perché non possono nulla nel nostro mondo."-

Il principe continuava a ridere,sollevato da quella scoperta, mentre Anna fumava di rabbia davanti alla sua inutilità: avrebbe voluto colpirlo così forte da fargli sputare via l'anima. Avrebbe tanto voluto fargliela pagare per tutto quello che aveva fatto a lei, alla sorella e ad Arendelle.

Ma non poteva. Non c'era nessun oggetto che avrebbe potuto lanciargli contro, per ferirlo anche solo di striscio, su quel visino a cui tanto teneva.

Però forse…un'idea le balenò in mente, mentre Hans continuava a schernirla per la sua inettitudine.

-"Oh Anna, mi farai morir dal ridere."- si asciugò una lacrima che era sfuggita al suo controllo.

-"Forse ti farò morire e basta, invece."- sentenziò melliflua-"Ho ancora un trucco nella manica."

Hans la guardò voltarsi e allungare un braccio verso la porta della cella, poi girarsi di nuovo verso di lui con studiata lentezza: il mefistofelico sorrisino sghembo che gli scoccò, non gli fece presagire nulla di buono.

-"Sta a vedere."- gli sussurrò, portandosi una mano alla bocca e schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse, che fece tremolare tutta la sua figura.

La mano protesa verso la porta, si artigliò, mentre l'uscio di legno cominciava a tremare violentemente, come se qualcuno vi si fosse aggrappato e lo stesse scuotendo con forza.

-"Zotici, aprite immediatamente questa porta. È il principe Hans che ve lo ordina, feccia immonda. Come osate trattenermi ancora qui? Dovreste lodarmi e baciare il suolo dove si poggiano i miei piedi, per quello che ho tentato di fare! Liberarvi da quella cagna frigida non era abbastanza per voi, per fare di me il vostro amato re? Come fate a inneggiare il suo nome, dopo quello che ha fatto a questa terra? Siete solo dei poveri bifolchi ignoranti, pronti a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di ricevere un tozzo di pane rancido per riempirvi lo stomaco. Chissà con quali promesse vi ha stregati la _regina Elsa_…chissà cosa vi ha promesso quella meretrice. Credete pure alle sue bugie, stupidi caproni in calore."- Anna urlava con tutta la voce che aveva, mentre la porta continuava a gemere sotto i suoi colpi invisibili. Non aveva mai usato tali termini in tutta la sua vita, anzi ci si aspettava che una principessa non dovesse nemmeno conoscerle certe parole, ma a volte aveva sentito Kai urlarle ai garzoni o dette dal cuoco mentre sbraitava alle galline che scorrazzavano nell'aia. Dirle le dava un sorprendente senso di liberazione.

Hans la guardava incredulo, con gli occhi verdi spalancati e la bocca aperta, come se fosse pronto a dire qualcosa, ma la voce l'avesse abbandonato di punto in bianco.

La porta della cella si aprì di botto, andando a sbattere contro il muro. Le due guardie, che presidiavano la sua prigione, entrarono di corsa, passando ignare attraverso la figura cristallina di Anna, che scomparve per una frazione di secondo. Hans se li ritrovò addosso, prima che potesse dire una qualsiasi cosa. Cominciarono a colpirlo violentemente, mentre lui cercava di farsi scudo con le mani incatenate.

-"Sono stufo delle lamentele di Vostra Altezza."- sbottò uno dei due uomini, colpendolo in volto, lacerandogli la pelle dello zigomo sinistro.

-"Questo è per Arendelle."- gli sussurrò Anna, a quanto pareva invisibile agli occhi delle due guardi.

-"Non osare mai più insultare la nostra regina. Tu non hai il diritto di parlare così di lei!"- gli urlò contro l'altro, piantandogli un pugno nello stomaco.

-"Questo è per Elsa."- continuò Anna, contando sulle mani.

Hans cadde in terra, tossendo sangue, mantenendosi una mano sul ventre. Le due guardie smisero di colpirlo.

-"Quando ti giustizieranno, sarà un piacere per noi infilare la tua testa marcia su una picca. Lasceremo il tuo corpo ai cani, che banchetteranno con le tue carni."- infine, insieme gli assestarono due violenti calci, facendolo ruzzolare sul pavimento, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro.

-"Questo era per me!"- sbottò Anna, mentre le due guardie uscivano, lasciando Hans inerme, riverso in terra.

La principessa gli si avvicinò, sorridendo tra sé per la sua piccola vendetta personale:"Questa è solo una parte del tormento che ti sarà inflitto d'ora in poi: nel caso dovessero liberarti, cosa di cui dubito fortemente, concedendoti di continuare a vivere, ti tormenterò ogni notte e ogni giorno fino all'ora della tua morte. Nel caso contrario, ti aspetto dall'altra parte… e sappi che non avrai pace, perché prenderò a calci il tuo reale fondoschiena da qui all'eternità!"- gli sussurrò, cercando di toccargli il viso tumefatto.

Hans cacciò un lamento, cercando di rannicchiarsi su se stesso.

-"Sai, ti compatisco Hans: rinchiuso qui ad attendere un giudizio che non arriverà. A casa non c'è nessuno a cui importi di te; infatti i tuoi fratelli hanno deciso che sarà Elsa a decidere della tua sorte."- lo vide sobbalzare impercettibilmente davanti a quella novità.

-"Povero Hans…se solo qualcuno là fuori ti amasse davvero."- gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Il fiato del principe si smorzò, lasciandolo immobile per alcuni secondi.

Anna si alzò voltandosi verso la finestra, a guardare l'alba che stava nascendo su quel nuovo giorno. Un timido raggio di Sole penetrò il vetro opaco, trafiggendo la figura della principessa, che s'incantò ad osservare il punto in cui quella luce calda l'accarezzava, lasciandole una sensazione di felicità e pace, che non sperava di poter più provare. Abbassò lo sguardo su Hans, che tentava di mettersi a sedere: "Che tu sia maledetta."- sibilò a denti stretti.

Anna lo ignorò completamente, provando pena per la sua funesta sorte:"Addio. Spero tu possa trovare quello che hai sempre desiderato."- lo salutò.

E, mentre i bagliori del mattino facevano capolino nella buia cella delle prigioni, Anna svanì nella luce.

Per sempre.

THE END


End file.
